Aftermath
by EroSempai
Summary: Rated M for later chapter content! After Demons attack a temple and kill all but one woman, she is lucky. But when she is saved a few Space Marines worry if the Demons will come to them next. R&R!


She was covered in blood from her fallen protectors. The pink beasts of slanesh attacked fast and ruthless for hours and the 20 men around her fell in battle. The pink beasts stopped though when they came to her though, and ran out of the temple to bring a greater demon to her. The god of excess looked down at the female's scared brown eyes and smirked. The god was pleased to see the blood going down her clothes and put a hand on the female's shoulder. The clothes began to melt, but not the skin under it. Quickly she shook off the hand, and soon it became a claw. The god was trying to keep some look of humanity to them, but the annoyance became clear.

The demon walked to a fallen space marine and dipped a curved and sickly claw into the skull of one, and got some of the blood onto it. A long tongue slipped from the god's mouth and licked the blood off the blackened nail. The female gulped and moved back onto the walls of the temple, and grabbed one of the fallen marine's bolt guns to hold in case of danger.

A pink beast hissed in the female's direction and the god walked back to the female. "I'm not sure how these work but… I will fire… I will!" She held the gun pointed at the demon, but unsure of if it had any bolts ammunition inside of it. The demon smacked the gun from her hand and grabbed her neck and pushed her up and against the wall. She screamed and looked into the demon's eyes. Although it looked human… the unnatural look of the red eyes scared her to death.

The demon smirked and threw her against the side of the temple, and the female landed on some of the armor of the fallen space marines. She was now unconscious and the demon smiled as they walked out with the pink beasts, and the female still on top of a bloody suit of body armor.

An emergency beacon flashing outside of the temple was on auto activation.

A large thunder hawk landed by the temple 3 days later. A squad of 12 space marines walked out and were holding their bolt pistols close. "Brother Brutus… the scanner has no readings of life in our location. Can we move out?" This was said by a new recruit of the squad named Milo. He was the youngest in the group coming to examine the beacon's response. Brutus was the leader of this small squad and was closest to the beacon's location while they were heading back to the main ship.

With faith the emperor was going to protect them, and a bolt pistol just in case of danger… Brutus wanted to see if he could find anyone to safe. The small squad moved forward and to the temple to find half of it fallen into rubble, and the other half covered in blood. There was no more door on the walls and it had fallen to the side with a space marine impaled in the chest with one of the large spikes on the door. "Those spikes were supposed to be protection… whatever came here killed everything." One of the others in the squad commented and pointing his bolt pistol around him.

Brutus raised his right hand in the air and the men halted. A shuffling sound was heard by the fallen marines to the left of him. The shuffling got louder and he walked closer to the pile. A pair of dark brown eyes stared at him from the wall, and the person walked forward to point a gun at his face. "Who are you! Chaos! Tell me!" The female's clothes were almost gone and her originally dirty blonde hair was streaked with blood throughout it. A long and shallow gash lay on her leg and parts of her were almost brown due to the darkened blood on her body.

"We are the 12th command squad and we are no harm to you miss. We found your beacon while flying back to base and by the name of the emperor are here to safe you." She lowered her gun from Brutus and looked at him. "He's on life support… why would you think he'd want a female?" She threw the gun into the pile of fallen marines and looked at his squad before returning to Brutus.

She looked his armor up and down and smiled. "Thank you. Let's go. They haven't argh.. Been here in 3 days. I should only be so lucky they thought I was dead after a demon threw me against the wall. Still hurts." He nodded and instructed Milo to follow her and make sure she was protected. After they left the temple the sound of wind was the only thing left as she heard as the Thunder hawk left the planet.

"Are you alright miss?" Milo was worried about the female due to her wounds. The gash on her leg wasn't bad but it could become infected, and there were claw marks on her right shoulder that looked deep. Her other shoulder was covered by a marine's shoulder pad. She attempted to cover her crotch region with a shoulder pad and some sturdy cloth that she had remaining; making a primitive and crude looking pair of underwear that left her buttock exposed, but kept her other areas covered.

"I'll be fine. Just tired and hungry." She pushed her hair from her eyes and Milo nodded. After a few hours the intercom turned on. "2 minutes to arriving at the space station. 2 minutes."

After arriving at the station she was taken to the medic and laid down to get her injuries tended to. Brutus stood by while the Apothecary began to look her up and down. "For a time of 3 days you seem to be quite alert. How did you survive?" She stayed silent hearing this and when he walked away Brutus came to her. The doctor gave her a spare shirt and shorts that the room provided so she was no longer in the torn clothing and shoulder pad.

"You aren't a marine and yet you survived an attack from the demons. This might be an omen. What is your name?" She got up and stretched out her now healed body before answering him. "Rae. I was with a squad of marines that was sent out to find a relic. We thought it was inside of there and I was supposed to get it for the chapter. It was a trap that demons set. I hid inside the shadows." Brutus smiled and nodded. "If you were a marine you would be commended for surviving something so… terrible."

She walked out of the room before turning to look at him. "I have no intention on losing my breasts and ability to be a mother due to your bloody and useless wars to find books that cause pointless deaths."

Her hair still stank of death and she looked around the base for a pair of clippers. Milo had taken off his armor to lay down on his bed and sat up to see her walking around and looking everywhere. His brown hair was buzzed short but grew fast to the point that he needed to have it cut every 2 months. She peeked her head inside and saw him. "Ah! Do you have scissors? Clippers? My hair is terrible right now."

"Yes I do." She walked into his room and was handed the clippers. She looked around for an extra shirt and set it on the ground before she started cutting the tips of her hair. The blood stained tips of her hair fell down and landed on the shirt. Rae spoke to Milo. "My hair used to be to my lower back. I'm kind of sad to see it go. How long was your hair before you served the armored men of war?"

"To my neck. I have very fluffy hair. It grows fast so I need those clippers. Even if they made me bald it would grow back right away." Milo laughed. Around 20 minutes later Rae had cut her hair to her shoulder blades. She turned off the clippers and set it down on his bed stand, and picked up the shirt carefully to throw it away. "I promise to get you another shirt. The blood stained it. Demon blood does that."

Milo nodded. "Alright. Do you need a shower?" Rae sat down and looked at the strands of hair covering her right eye now. "No. I will be fine." She laid on her stomach and looked out the window in his room and giggled. "Space the final frontier. These are the voyages of the USS Enterprise… to boldly go -" Milo laughed and snickered.

"Wow… now that's a classic. I remember my great-grandparents liked that show…" Rae giggled after his comment. Milo looked outside as well. Total silence outside, the whirring of the ship's engine, and the soft breathing from Rae. Few females were with the 12th Squad. The Blood Angels were the only females around that fought on the side of the Emperor, and since they were so rarely seen… they were mythology more then fact to some younger marines like Milo.

Rae's hair was stained with war and pain. Her skin held scars from demons. But yet she was as composed as a Space Marine.


End file.
